Obsession with Snape lemons
by TalishaMason394
Summary: Katie Mason, prettiest girl in school, everyone loves her and now shes under a love potion. And the person she's in love with happens to be her potions professor. Professor Snape


Looking through my half opened eyes I could see sunlight pouring through my window. Getting up quietly as to not wake up my roommates, I look at my alarm clock. It was 5:30 just as i wass about to get out of bed i see a chocolate box in the shape of a heart, there was also a card on top but just as I was about to grab it one of the other girls i shared the dormitry with, her cat jumped up and crabbed the card from my hand and ran straight for the door, I quickly dismissed the thought to follow the damn cat because I would most likely wake everyone up so I quickly changed into some old denim jeans and a shirtsleeved red shirt, although the shirt was a bit too tight for my liking due to the fact that I had owned the short for about 2 years now, I than also threw on my hogwarts robes just in case I saw any teachers on my way to the quidditch pitch for some extra training. Walking over to the mirror I grabbed my brush and started to brush my hair, while doing so I stopped and looked at myself. I knew I was beautiful, I didn't want to sound cocky about it, i get complimented on my looks everyday. I was tall and had a slim waist though I was curvy. I was a c cup and had a nice firm aas that most of the girls at school school would kill for. I had long wavy dark brown hair it almost looked black and my eyes were almost the same colour. At hogwarts everyone knew me. The famouse Katie Mason. The girl everyome wanted to be and every boy wanted to have. Once finished putting my hair up in a secure high pony tail I quickly retreat to the door before stealing a glance at my bestfriend only 2 beds away from where i was, she was sound asleep her red hair fanned aroun her head on her pillow. I knew that if she saw the box of chocolates there would most likely be none left by the time I came back so I decided to take a couple with me. I throw her a loving glance before quickly running no one was awake in the Gryffindor common room I didn't want to have to stop and talk. Once out of the common room and in one of the many corridors at hogwarts I started to slow my pace and enjoy the morning. It was a beautiful day, the kind of day where you can't be inside. Feeling a little bit pecking I look down at the chocolates in my hand, wondering who they were from I open one taking my time and put it in my mouth. As I was walking I also ate the other two chocolates. Just as I was about to exit though the great hall I heard an unpleasant voice

"And what is it that you think your doing miss mason?!" snarled snape with an evil smirk on his face. 'fuckfuckfuckfuck' I though to myself as I turned around to facehim. I inwardly groan to myself 'just my effing luck'. I have my excuse ready but as soon as I lock into those fathomless black eyes of his, I forgot everything. Realizing to late that there was something in those chocolates.

"professor snape? do you know how attractive you look in your robes? And your eyes!"

Snape narrowed his eyes at me "100 points for being even more dim witted than usual an I believe I asked you a question!"

"I'm so sorry sir. I was on my way to the quidditch pitch for some extra practice." trying not to be obvious I took a small step closer to him, desperately wanting to touch him.

"What's wrong with you girl?! Did potters idiocy finally rub onto to you!" he sneered at me

"do you want me to be an idiot like Harry sir? If it makes you happy I will!" I quickly say wanting to please him. Snapes face than turned to a look of incredulity and than to suspicion. He wtook a step closer to me as he examined my face. He was soclose that you couldn't fit a book between us He smelt so good I leant forward more, but just as quickly he jumped away from me as if I were a something nasty and disgusting. Feeling hurt from the rejection and aroused from the scent and looks of him, I couldn't help I jumped at him and kissed him full on the mouth. And that's when snape realised what was wrong with her. She was under a potion and not just any potion, the love potion, whic makes the victimsobs eased with the first person he/she sees. And judging from Miss Masons expression as shelooked at him.

He was the first person she'd seen since taking the potion.


End file.
